


Royal games

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [16]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus wasn't able to step away from the challenge, even though he knew it could kill him, luckily Esca was there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



Marcus was royalty, or as royal as someone could be when their father was stripped of his title after he shamed his country. In spite of his family history, he was still treated better than most _ordinary_ people, like Esca.

Esca came from a broken family, his military father failing to provide for his mother, which often lead to them fighting. After many fights between his parents, and a lot of alcohol, childcare took Esca and his siblings. Because of the way he gre up it was no surprise that Exca ended up struggling, and often ended up making problems for most foster families, and as soon as they couldn’t handle him they sent him away. What most didn’t know was that Esca wasn’t bad, they simply didn’t know how to help him, and after a time he didn’t even try to behave.

In any normal world, the chance for the two of them meeting was slim, and the chance of them getting along at once was even worse, but when they had no choice in the matter all they could do was try and get through their punishment. It wasn’t the same kind of punishment for Marcus as it was for Esca, but if anyone asked Marcus he would say it was the worst.

The reason the two of them were thrown together was that Marcus, who was a semi royal man, decided to visit his uncle in England, who was shocked by the lack of manservants Marcus had. “Nonsense, I’ll find you someone,” he said as Marcus tried to be brave and say he didn’t need any manservants, especially after he foolishly fell and almost broke his ankle. That was how Esca came into the picture.

He was working in the stables, struggling to do his job as the English country boys were mocking him because of where he came and how poor he was. He once tried to say that they were all shoveling dung just like he was, but that ended up with him receiving a beating which almost sent him to the emergency room.

“You, boy, come here,” Aquila ordered. Esca was barely able to walk as he limped his way over to the man. The other boys decided to teach him another lesson by beating him, then smearing him with dung, and no matter how much Esca wanted to fight back, he chose not to. “Look at you, can’t even do a simple job like taking care of the horse’s shit. No matter, I’ve got a job for you which any idiot could do, you’re going to be my nephew’s personal servant.” Esca tried to argue, saying that it wasn’t a part of his job description, which ended with the older man snapping at him, telling him he was ungrateful, and that if he didn’t do as told he would personally make sure he would never get another job in England again. While Esca doubted Aquila had the power to do so, he chose to accept a new position as a slave, as finding a job at all with his lack of references was difficult.

Marcus seemed to dislike the thought of having him tend to his every need just as much as Esca did, in the beginning. Everything quickly changed as Esca continued to obeyed him, afraid of what would happen to him if Marcus’ uncle discovered Esca wasn’t behaving. As Marcus became accustomed to Esca bringing him water, or wine, or making him a snack whenever he was hungry, Esca found it harder and harder to obey him, but he continued to do as ordered, especially as Aquila seemed to check on him often, just to make sure he wasn’t messing things up with his nephew.

Even though giving out orders turned out to be easier for Marcus to do as time between them passed, he wasn’t nearly as ruthless as his uncle was to his own servant, who was treated more like a slave than a servant.

“Water,” Marcus ordered, the hangover making it difficult for him to want to move. “I need water.” Esca rolled his eyes and moved over next to Marcus’ bed, where he had placed a mug of water, knowing Marcus needed it once he was awake.

A part of his job was to go with Marcus wherever he went, so Esca knew exactly what Marcus did the previous day. He knew where Marcus was, how much he drank, and what stupid things he did. They went at an elite club where all the members were snobbish rich boys. They dressed as roman soldiers and fought like drunk gladiators. Marcus was brave, but also foolish, moving between two opposites who both attacked him at the same time, hitting both to his forehead and back. The doctor found no serious injury and sent him home, but Marcus’ uncle didn’t trust the man and ordered Esca to stay with him and make sure he didn’t suffer at night. After following Marcus around all day he was tired, and he tried to tell the uncle, but he wouldn’t listen. Having no choice, Esca sat on a chair next to Marcus, trying his hardest to stay awake.

“I need help,” Marcus said when it began to lighten up outside, lifting his arm, waiting for Esca’s help. Esca had several comments about Marcus’ behaviour, but kept his mouth shut as he didn’t want to get into trouble in case Marcus decided to be a dick and tell his uncle. While he hated the job he did get paid, and he was avoiding the bullies in the back yard.

Esca’s days passed slowly by as he took care of Marcus while he recovered, at least it didn’t involve wiping his ass. Once his injuries healed his uncle thought he should get back on the horse and sent him back to the same club which first put him bed for a week, especially as he wanted Marcus to get to know the boys in the club. Esca knew it was a bad idea, especially as he noticed just how those men didn’t want Marcus there.

“Marcus, welcome back,” one of the pompous rich boys said as Marcus walked into the elite club, Esca following him silently. “We hoped the games hadn’t scared you away,” he laughed, sounding even more pompous than he first seemed like. Esca never liked him, but he couldn’t let his feelings show, Marcus’s father was after all responsible for his own family’s misfortune, as well as many others.

“Yes, everything is fine,” Marcus replied, looking around the room as if he expected someone to jump him. Just like Esca feared, the first thing they did was to celebrate Marcus' return by emptying three bottles of scotch. Esca waited patiently by the corner, knowing that once Marcus was drunk,  they could finally leave the club. What he hadn’t anticipated was the power the club held over Marcus, how when they challenged him to do something stupid, he accepted it without thinking twice.

Calling the challenge stupid was an understatement, as it was suicidal. “Don’t worry, I’m certain your little slave there would keep you safe, he’s one of them, aren’t you?” Marcus was drunk, but as he stared at Esca there was some disappointment in his eyes, which made Esca feel as if he’d betrayed him for some reason.

Stupidly drunk Marcus accepted the challenge and left the club, Esca following him like the silent slave everyone kept referring to him as, knowing that no matter what happened that night, Marcus would be in deep trouble. Doing the challenge on a normal day, when everyone were sober, was dangerous enough, but going into a neighborhood filled with young men who could still remember the suffering of their families, caused by Marcus’ father, on a night where most people were drinking, was beyond stupid, and it made Esca wonder if Marcus did have a death wish.

“Please don’t do it,” Esca begged, knowing that changing Marcus’ mind was impossible once it was set.

“I must.”

“Why?” His simple question seemed to spark something in Marcus’ mind, causing him to stop in his tracks.

“Before my father shamed himself, he told me never to back away from a challenge, especially when our name was at stake.”

“And that’s why you’re committing suicide?”

“I’m sure it won’t come to that,” Marcus laughed, not sounding convincing at all. Esca tried to reason with him by telling him just how bad things could get, but Marcus didn’t care, he was determined to go through with the challenge and show everyone that he was no coward. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a silent slave?” Marcus asked. Esca knew the others in the club referred to him as a slave, and that Marcus’ uncle treated him like a slave, but up until then Marcus had been far kinder than the rest of them. “Why don’t you stay silent and follow me. I know I won’t get out without any scratches, but I don’t think they would want to kill me.” Esca guessed he should be pleased Marcus knew it wouldn’t be easy, but all he could think about was what his uncle would do to him if he knew what would happen. “Just promise me you’ll be with me, I can’t do this alone.” Esca promised.

Together they ventured into the dark alleys where the majority of the residents were Scottish, and where most of them had family history with Marcus’ father. Marcus pushed his chest out and walked with his head held high, which was somehow admirable, if he wasn’t on his suicide mission.

Esca wasn’t sure if any of them recognised Marcus, so if the challenge was to walk through the neighborhood they would be safe, sadly it wasn’t. They entered an open pub, walked into the middle of the room, and as Esca prepared himself for the fight he was certain would come, Marcus went through with his challenge.

“I am Marcus Flavius Aquila,  son of Flavius Aquila! He is my father and I’m proud of what he did!”

At first nobody moved, probably trying to figure out if it was true or not, but then one man stepped up. He was a skinhead, had one ear pierced, and was wearing black clothes and a black leather jacket, his expression cold; to Esca he looked dangerous.

“Is that so?” he calmly said as he walked around Marcus. “The son you say.” Esca knew that he needed to step in, and quickly. “My father fought your father, do you know that? He got to punch him as well, which sent your father crying back to his troops like a little kid.”

“He did no such thing!” Marcus snapped.

“Oh, but he did. And then your father decided to take revenge by poisoning my people. Take him boys!” Four of the drunk men in the bar attacked Marcus, pushing him to the floor, making him moan and scream in pain as he tried to escape them.

Once Marcus was on his knees, his arms held behind his back by the strangers, the one in charge continued mocking him. “Your father was the worst of them, weak, pathetic, helpless, afraid, all he did was run and let the others fight for him.”

Marcus opened his mouth, probably to deny the accusations, but ended up getting slapped. Everyone in the room were quiet, and suddenly the music which Esca barely noticed in the beginning because of all the chatting, filled the whole room. 

“I am Seal Prince, son of the man who was behind your father’s shame, the man who made sure all of his titles were taken, and his name would be tainted.” Marcus didn’t seem to like what Seal was saying as he tried to free himself, but they were too many, and he was drunk. Seal slapped him again, receiving a groan as an answer.

“Stop,” Esca finally said, moving between Marcus and Seal. Using his native language, he chose to speak to everyone in the room, hoping he could reason with them. “I’m Esca MacCunoval, son of Cunoval, former Chief of the Brigantes, he marched against this man’s father, but my father wasn’t as lucky as yours. I know you all want to harm him, I do as well, but pain is not the answer.”

“Why not? Who does he think he is, coming in here and announcing who he is. Did he think he could get away with it?”

“He’s already paying for it, he’s my servant.”  Some men laughed, others stared at them, curious of what would happen next.

“Servant, is that so. And what kind of servant? The kind which has a lot of spare time to behave like an idiot, or the one who must obey every order you give?”

“He must obey me,” Esca said, looking over at Marcus to see if he understood anything Esca said. He seemed confused, which might be because of the alcohol, but also because he didn’t recognise the old language Esca spoke in. “But to be honest, he’s more of a slave, who must obey my every order, which is what he’s currently doing.”

“Every word? So you ordered him to come in here and announce who he is, why? Did you want him to die?”

“He’s been misbehaving lately, so I thought that if I reminded him just how worthless he was, then he would stop thinking he was better than he is.” There was a long pause, where Seal seemed to think about Esca’s explanation. He stared at Marcus with a disgusted look which Esca also shared, but not on the same way. While Seal and the rest of them blamed Marcus for his father’s sins, Esca knew it was not so, just as he was not responsible for the bad mistakes his own father did. Esca loathed Marcus’ uncle, and even though he didn’t know his father, there was no chance for him ever to admire the man, but Marcus was not them.

“I guess I would have done the same thing if I had a slave who started thinking. Boys, why don’t you show him just how we treat someone who has forgotten their place.”

“Go easy on his face, I don’t want people to question my way of teaching,” Esca added, knowing there was no way around Marcus being beat up. The men laughed, then gathered around Marcus, each ready to teach him. 

“Come, I want to talk with the man who has an Aquila as his slave. Bring the slave to us once you are done.” Esca had no choice in the matter, their traditions were clear; if someone from a better family asked you something, the others better do it. Esca and Seal left the pub and walked into a private back room.

Their conversations began with a few questions about how Esca managed to get a hold of Marcus, which Esca replied to by lying, something Seal didn’t seem to notice. He lied and said how he was a student who’d done quite good at school, and then gone off to business school where he came across Marcus, who was working at a low paying job. Knowing who he was, he offered him better pay, and tricked him into signing a contract. Seal wasn’t a learned man and Esca noticed he found it difficult to understand some of the terms Esca used, words which Esca taught himself.

Pleased with the answer, Seal then jumped over to discussing their home country, and how things had changed since the war. It wasn’t difficult for Esca to be interested in the conversation because even as he worried about Marcus, he found it refreshing to chat with someone who weren’t trying to bully him.

He didn’t know how long they sat there when someone knocked on the door. It was one of his men who wanted to let him know that the beating was over, and wondered when Seal wanted him. “Bring him now.” Esca was slightly worried for Marcus as he knew Seal was quite interested in him, far more than he should have been.

Marcus looked bad as two men practically carried him in, then dropping him on front of Seal’s feet. “You may leave,” Seal said, waving his hand at them as he kept his eyes on Marcus. Leaning forward, he was able to grip Marcus’ jaw and then forced him to look up. Esca struggled to look at Marcus without feeling bad. Luckily his face wasn’t as bad as it could have been, he had a split lip, and one of his eyes were less open than Esca would have liked it to be, but there was no way around it. He tried not to think about what bruises he would receive once they were back home again.

“I must be blind if I say he’s not attractive,” Seal mumbled in their old language, which Marcus didn’t seem to fully understand. “Can I borrow him for an hour?”

Esca stared at Marcus, knowing that whatever Seal had in mind Marcus would not like it, but then again, he refused to listen to Esca when he warned him about the danger he would put himself in.

“As long as you don’t hurt him too much then I won’t see why not.” A lump formed itself in his chest, he knew he shouldn’t accept, but if he wanted to get out with Marcus alive he needed to be on Seal’s good side.

Switching back to english, Seal ordered Marcus to do something which made Esca fell like a traitor. “I’m going to borrow you for a bit, and you’re going to do everything that I say. Now, be a good puppy and suck my dick.”

“Esca?” Marcus said, his voice weak and throbbing. Esca’s heart pained as he watched Marcus, knowing that he didn’t deserve any of it.

“Do as he says,” was all that escaped Esca’s mouth, shocking both Marcus and himself.

Marcus didn’t have a chance to escape before Seal grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head towards his lap as he unfastened his belt. “If you didn’t belong to someone else I would have cut your throat already, but as you’re not mine, I’m simply going to come down that throat.” He released Marcus’ hair long enough for him to push down his trousers and reveal his hardening cock. Esca wanted to look away, but there was something with the scene in front of him which appealed to him. He couldn’t tell if it was because Marcus was on his knees in front of a cock, or because Seal was dominating Marcus.

During his time as a personal servant for Marcus he found himself fantasising about the man taking advantage of him a few times, but knowing it would never happen he tried to forget about it.

Marcus tried to push away from Seal, but he was too drunk and too beat up to successfully do anything, and before Esca knew it, Seal pulled Marcus’ head towards his crotch. “You better not bite, because then I’ll hurt you as well.”  Holding his cock he rubbed the tip against Marcus’ closed lips. “If you don’t open this hole, then I’ll use your other hole, if you know what I mean.”

Marcus did understand, and slowly his mouth dropped open, allowing Seal to finally enter his mouth. Esca struggled to breathe for a few seconds as he watched the cock fuck Marcus’ mouth. The look on Marcus’ face was easy to read, he was disgusted, but even then he didn’t try to stop Seal. “You’ve trained him well,” Seal teased, holding Marcus’ head back by his hair as he thrust his cock down Marcus’ throat. “Come here,” he ordered Marcus. Slowly Marcus crawled closer towards him, sending Esca a hurt look which almost made him feel horrible, if it wasn’t because he kept fantasising that Marcus was crawling towards him.

Seal pointed at his dick, which Marcus swallowed himself, his eyes closing as he tried to control his gag reflexes while swallowing the thick cock. Esca wasn’t the only one struggling to stay still and watch, even Seal who ordered Marcus to suck him struggled to sit still. It was wrong to like it, but Esca’s cock hardened as he watched, and if he wasn’t afraid of what Marcus’ uncle would say once he discovered just what happened, he would have pulled out his own cock and joined Seal..

“Fuck!” Seal called out in his native language barely seconds before he came deep down Marcus’ throat, just as he said he would. Marcus was struggling more than ever, his body shaking as the cock was still deep down his throat. Seal could have been evil and refused to let go of Marcus once he was done, but he did let go of him..

Esca felt bad as he looked at Marcus, especially as Esca’s coc was still throbbing after what he witnessed. Somehow he managed to pull himself together and remember what he had to do, get Marcus safely out of there.

“Esca, come, let’s celebrate this marvelous find,” Seal said and ruffled Marcus' hair as he walked past him. Marcus pulled away from the touch, refusing to look at them as Seal sowed Esca back into the pub, leaving Marcus behind alone in the room.

An hour passed where Esca was given as many free drinks as he wanted, not that he wanted them. He waited until Seal was so drunk he wouldn’t argue too much, as it would be easier to manipulate him then.

“I think I better head home, it’s late, and I’ve got some important meetings in the morning.” Just like he predicted Seal protested, but Esca wouldn’t give in and got up from his chair. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay here much longer, not unless I want to lose seventy thousands tomorrow.”

“That’s a shame, I was hoping we could have a little more fun with that slave of yours.” Esca knew exactly what Seal wanted, and hoped that if he stalled for time they would evade such an event.

Marcus was in a worst state than Esca imagined he would be, sitting in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, his head hiding in his arms. Slowly Esca walked closer to the man who he worked for, the man who he admired in a way he shouldn’t have. 

“Marcus,” he whispered and placed a hand on Marcus’ head. He must have been asleep or something as his body twitched under the touch. “Marcus, I’m here, we’re going home.”

“I thought you left me,” Marcus mumbled.

“Come, we must leave before they might regret it.” Marcus was tired, but Esca managed to help him stand, and as soon as he was awake enough to walk they left the backroom. “Keep your eyes down, we don’t want to draw more attention than needed.” A few of the drunks wanted to punch him, but a sharp word from Esca and they backed away, giving them room to leave the bar.

Neither man spoke to the other as they were heading back to Marcus’ home. Esca had several things he wanted to say, but what did people say after watching their only friend be forced into a sexual activity, while finding it erotic. He wanted to apologise, but if Marcus hadn’t been an idiot and accepted the challenge, it wouldn’t have happened.

They returned to the silent house and slowly walked up to Marcus’ room. Once Marcus was inside, Esca thought about leaving him, alone but quickly changed his mind as he noticed how Marcus struggled his way around the room. Figuring that he needed to calm Marcus and make sure he wasn’t suicidal, Esca slowly walked towards him.

“I’m sorry, about what happened,” Esca mumbled.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Even though Marcus didn’t blame him Esca couldn’t help feeling as if he should have done more to prevent Seal from raping Marcus’ mouth.

“I shouldn’t have let him do those thing to you. Maybe if I fought him he would have stopped.”

“If anyone is to blame it’s me, and those snobs at the club who don’t even like me. If I hadn’t let them bully me into accepting a challenge which would put my life in danger then this wouldn’t have happened. I guess I have you to thank that my throat wasn’t cut open by those men in the pub tonight.”

It was true, but it still didn’t make Esca feel any better. “If you want you can punish me in any way you see fit, I deserve it.”

Marcus faced Esca, his expression not even as depressed as Esca imagined it would be. To his surprise, Marcus looked rather happy, or maybe it was a mask he had on and he was going crazy. “I never thought that my first cock would be with someone who wanted me dead, you know what I mean?” Then the exhaustion took over and he fell into his chair, watching the opposite wall. “I’ve often wondered how it would be, how it would taste and feel, but I never thought it would ever happen.”

Esca’s mind tried to make sense of what Marcus was saying. He knew for a fact Marcus wasn’t gay, but he’d never thought about the possibility of Marcus being bisexual.

“I don’t hate you Esca, you did everything you could to get me out of there alive. You’ve always taken care of me, even though I’ve hated it. I don’t think of you as a slave like everyone think you are, not when you’re more like a friend.”

While it warmed his heart Marcus thought they were more like friends, he couldn’t accept that there would be no punishment for him enjoying what Seal did to Marcus. Having an idea of what he could do for Marcus he carefully he made his way to Marcus, feeling awkward. It was wrong, and he would be crossing a line, but he wouldn’t be able to sleep well if he didn’t repay Marcus.

Marcus stared at him as he moved closer, confused, but he didn't’ say anything. Getting down on his knees in front of Marcus, Esca took a deep breath, fighting the urge to touch his hard bulge. “I want to repay you for not punishing me, even though you don’t blame me.” Marcus still looked confused, but he didn’t protest as Esca placed his hands on his thighs, neither did he say anything as Esca moved closer, his hands caressing their way up to a growing bulge between Marcus’ legs. Marcus continued to stay silent as Esca reached his pants and unzipped them, and with a little help he was able to push them down Marcus’ thighs.

Esca licked his lips as he stared at the hard cock; it was nothing compared to the times he saw Marcus naked. He let his finger trace the side of Marcus’ cock, looking up at Marcus as he released a deep groan. His eyes were half open, as was his mouth, but even then he looked to be in control.

Esca didn’t waste time before taking Marcus’ dick into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the head, sucking it like it was the tastiest thing he’d ever had in his mouth, which it was. Marcus wasn’t holding back as he was enjoying Esca’s attention, his hands which he’d managed to keep away from Esca until then slowly made their way to his servant, but never touching him.

Wanting to make Marcus lose his mind Esca used every trick he had, teasing Marcus with his tongue until his friend couldn’t hold himself and fisted Esca’s hair just like Seal fisted Marcus’. Esca’s cock was painfully hard between his legs, but even as he wanted to rub it his first priority was to give Marcus a mindblowing orgasm.

Marcus didn’t last long, his cock throbbing slightly before he came into Esca’s mouth.  Esca enjoyed the taste of Marcus, swallowing every drop. Pulling away, Esca couldn’t help but smile a little as he watched Marcus tuck his cock back into his pants, looking worn out.

“I will be leaving you now, but let me know if there is anything else I can do for you.” The confused look on Marcus’ face was priceless. Esca would have loved to stay there longer, but he didn’t want to make things more awkward between them, at least he hoped that Marcus would take his hint and call on him later.


End file.
